As a resulting of increasing numbers of electrical appliances and more particularly electronic devices, in homes and businesses new build properties and refurbished properties or rooms in domestic or commercial properties increasingly require multiple electrical outlets.
Therefore frequently in response to this multiple two-gang sockets will be located in close proximity so that a user does not require additional extension leads or other socket multipliers.